Company
by Sayo Rio
Summary: Naruto quiere ganar una apuesta, para ello debe besar a su estirado novio Neji Hyuuga cumpliendo una tradición navideña. Desgraciadamente, a este no le agradan los juegos pesados.


**Se titula:** Compañía.

**Lo escribió:** Sayo Rio.

**Se resume en:** Naruto quiere ganar una apuesta, para ello debe besar a su estirado novio Neji Hyuuga cumpliendo una tradición navideña. Desgraciadamente, a este no le agradan los juegos pesados.

**Con la pareja:** Naruto/Neji. Leve mención Sasuke/Hinata, Kiba/Hanabi.

**En un rating de:** No menores de 17 años.

**Es una historia tipo:** One-shot.

**¿Está completo?:** Sí, general.

**Copyright:** Naruto es una creación de Masashi Kishimoto, quien junto a otros adjuntos es el único que recibe una bonificación económica por todo aquello relativo a esta serie anime. Esta historia es de mi creación, y aunque no recibo ninguna bonificación económica por la misma, espero que de igual manera sean respetados mis derechos de autor.

**Advierto que:** Hay Slash (relaciones homosexuales), hetero (no necesita aclaración), AU (se desarrolla en un universo alternativo), OoC (los personas están fuera de carácter, advertidos!).

**Recomiendo que:** Si tienen alguna opinión, EXPRÉSENLA. TODOS LOS ESCRITORES TENEMOS DERECHO A SABER QUÉ SE OPINA SOBRE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, SEAN BUENAS O NO SIRVAN. Gracias, la gerencia.

**Les aclaro que: **—Conversación —descripción—. _Pensamientos._

Esto lo hice solo porque odio la navidad. Esto es un sue#o roto.

_Compañía por Sayo Rio_

_Si su desfachatez fuera menor, o al menos su inmadurez..._

Cada día desde el primero de diciembre Naruto ha hecho hasta lo imposible por besarlo bajo un muérdago, sin importar quién esté presente. Neji siente su rostro arder (¡Arder!) de sólo recordar la cara de su tío cuando vio a Naruto desnudándose el día 15, ya que -según el Uzumaki- Neji detendría ese acto deshonroso yendo hacia él y obligándolo a vestirse, se pararía bajo el muérdago y su sexy novio semi-desnudo lo besaría; para su mala suerte, su querido consuegro lo despidió de la casa Hyuuga antes de que Neji llegase siquiera a gritarle.

Sentado al escritorio, inclinado en la posición idónea y con la luz correcta frente a la hoja en blanco, Neji sabe que debería tomar su lápiz H y empezar el trazado; pero su concentración es cortada radicalmente, sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa y su ceño se frunce recordando el truco del día 24.

Aquél día Naruto comenzó a recitar a Pablo Neruda, el poeta del amor, frente a su puerta desde las 6am vestido de bohemio: pantalones formales ajustados, botas de corte alto, camisa y chaleco a juego junto a un ridículo sombrero de ala ancha; mientras tocaba una lenta melodía en su guitarra española. A las nueve de la mañana Neji no pudo resistirlo más y abrió la puerta de la entrada para mandarlo a callar fuera con un puñetazo o un beso, no estaba seguro. Apenas su rostro se asomó unos labios hambrientos buscaron los suyos, recibiendo un puñetazo con todo el gusto del mundo; el muérdago de ese día tenía una campanita que delató su posición antes siquiera de que el rubio pudiera aprisionarlo por la cintura. Lástima.

Hoy, 25 de diciembre, Neji no ha visto a su novio, no ha contestado sus llamadas ni ha abierto el regalo naranja que espera bajo el árbol navideño. Vista desde el exterior la situación podía ser hasta hilarante como se ha esforzado en recalcar su amigo Kiba, novio de su prima Hanabi; pero ciertamente él encontraba indignante que Naruto estuviera dispuesto a todo para cumplir esa estúpida tradición navideña sólo porque lo apostó contra Uchiha Sasuke, el amigo más cercano a su pareja - demasiado cercano en su opinión, quien aseguró que alguien tan estirado como Neji era incapaz de aprobar la tonta idea del muérdago.

Aprobada o no el genio Hyuuga estaba seguro que despreciaba a los muérdagos, a Sasuke, más recientemente a Naruto, y todos podían irse a cantar villancicos muy lejos porque hoy era el auto-nombrado Grinch.

Como dominado por sus instintos homicidas, el lápiz ya había formado una caricatura de los mejores amigos corriendo bajo una tormenta de nieve. Neji sonrió con burla para sí mismo, firmó la página, pasó a la siguiente, ajustó la luz para evitar la sombra de su mano y se preparó para plasmar al objeto de sus recurrentes dolores de cabeza: Uzumaki Naruto. Lentamente, con toda la dedicación que el hervidero de ideas en su cabeza le permitía, dibujó el cráneo detallando luego el contorno de los ojos y poniendo todo el empeño posible en trazar a viva imagen los revueltos cabellos. Logrado su objetivo, delineó la nariz y remarcó el mentón para esbozar entonces los labios, los cuales retrató con cariño, aplicándose en darle el mismo brillo y voluptuosidad que adquirían después de ser besados. Por último pasó a los ojos obviando las orejas, total ni siquiera el real parecía hacer uso de estas para escucharlo. La tristeza y la decepción nublaron la expresión en el rostro de Neji, no pudiendo menos que aferrarse a la tranquilidad que destilaba su Naruto. Suyo, inamovible e innegablemente suyo. Obligándose a deshacer el nudo en su garganta continuó adorando con el lápiz los ojos plasmados, haciendo uso de todos sus conocimientos para darles el realismo que ameritaban.

Terminado su trabajo supo que había hecho un hermoso dibujo, pero estaba frío. Como la tumba de su padre, como el rostro de Hiashi-sama, como las expresiones censuradas de todo el clan al verlo pasar. Estaba tan vacío como el silencio que lo rodeaba cuando Naruto no estaba. Neji frunció el ceño y negó repetidas veces con el rostro, apartando los pensamientos dañinos; guardó todos los instrumentos que lo ameritaran y se arrojó en la cama. La misma que había compartido con Naruto el 27 de noviembre. Genial, incluso recordaba la última vez que habían tenido intimidad. Bueno… al menos ahora su rostro estaba cálido.

Qué agradable sería sentirse rodeado por unos fuertes brazos, tibios e invitantes a permanecer soñando con tal de que éstos nunca lo desampararan… Pero Naruto _no _está. Sólo queda el vacío, el frío y el silencio para arroparlo en su miseria.

… _Papá…_

Giró velozmente hasta quedar bocabajo y acallar el grito de frustración que pugnaba en su garganta. Era imposible que la ausencia vil del rubio lo llevara hasta niveles insospechados de la autocompasión. Neji no era así; años atrás que no rogaba por la presencia de una mano cariñosa sobre su cabeza o una palabra amable que no fuera un recuerdo. No podía permitirse el desmoronamiento. Si el destino marcaba que permanecería solo no implicaba que fuera patético; si el destino se aplicaba en darle algo tan perfecto como Naruto, pero con la insensibilidad propia de los animales, no requería que por obligatoriedad Hyuuga Neji deba hundirse. Y si Hyuuga Neji no es más que una apuesta desconsiderada… Y si Hyuuga Neji jamás será más que una desagradable apuesta desconsiderada… Entonces Hyuuga Neji hará uso nuevamente de su valioso tiempo. Por supuesto, no hay mejor forma de aprovechar el aura funesta que pesa sobre sus hombros que entrenando.

Decidido, el castaño despojó de su cuerpo las finas ropas que se colocase para la ocasión. Se vistió deportivo, introdujo en un morral los artículos personales básicos y se dirigió a la puerta, creyendo firmemente en que cabía la posibilidad de que hubieran dejado el Dôjo familiar abierto.

Mas nunca se esperó que detrás de la puerta trasera de la casona, aquella que sólo los empleados utilizaban, se encontrara Naruto en pie bajo el frío endemoniado, vistiendo apenas sus ropas formales acordes al día de Navidad pero sin ningún abrigo para resguardarse, luciendo como si acabara de salir para recibir a un invitado. Sus ojos azules estaban desorbitados y perdidos, el cuerpo le temblaba evidentemente, tal como las manos que se alzaban desesperadamente para aferrarse al cuerpo de Neji, pero fue infructuoso, el objeto de sus deseos se alejó inmediatamente. No le cerró la puerta en la cara, aquello sería una grosería, del mismo modo que tampoco dibujó en su rostro la expresión agria que pugnaba por salir. Se disponía a dar el cortés saludo protocolar, sin embargo Naruto habló primero:

—Lo siento. Te amo. No me dejes. Fui un maldito tonto. Lo siento muchísimo, sólo quería… ¡Carajo, no sé qué quería! ¡Pero sí sé que no soporto tu indiferencia! —para no distar del pasado, Naruto dialogaba desesperantemente rápido siendo apenas entendible, alto y fuerte, acompañado de un puñado de gestos corporales. Neji sabía que aún estaba disculpándose pero las marcadas ojeras, la palidez que podría confundirse con la nieve, la falta de coordinación en sus movimientos, la desesperación en su tono de voz; todo construía en la mente del castaño una más que obvia muestra de que no era el único sumido en la angustia.

Tal vez… Naruto no fuera tan insensible y no fuera tan animal… Sin embargo, lo fuera o no, le era imposible perdonarlo sin una justificación para las navidades más desgraciadas que Neji viviera después de la muerte de sus padres.

—Guarda silencio —ordenó Hyuuga entonces. Uzumaki se cortó prontamente, como si hubieran bajado un interruptor en su cerebro; atento, mantuvo rígidamente la mirada de su pareja, expectante a las siguientes palabras—. Si no me das una razón lógica para tu comportamiento deshonroso y una razón para perdonarte, puedo asegurarte que descortés o no me retiro.

Naruto acató la orden de silencio un tiempo más, analizando la amenaza y buscando la manera correcta de contrarrestarla. No permitiría que lo mejor que le había pasado en su puta vida volara lejos de él sólo porque era un maldito idiota. Preparado, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, parpadeó pesadamente y se dispuso a hablar:

—¿Una razón lógica para mi comportamiento vergonzoso? Orgullo. Sasuke es mi mejor amigo, pero también es el rival al que nunca puedo superar; pensé que esta era mi oportunidad. ¿Una razón para perdonarme? —Naruto rió amargamente, con un sonido profundo. Sin premeditaciones, advertencias o señales, tomó a Neji entre sus brazos estampando sus labios y exigiendo su boca, apasionado, irreverente. El abrazo era gentil, cariñoso, completamente antónimo al beso. Parecía que Naruto buscaba demostrarle los dos sentimientos más profundos que despertaba Neji en él: la lujuria y el amor.

¿Cómo retirarse cuando le recordaban la razón primordial por la que aceptó a ese rubio sin ningún atractivo especial, más allá de darte una razón para vivir? Simple y conciso, Naruto le recordaba que le ofrecía aquello que el corazón del castaño anhelaba: compañía, amor y seguridad. Compañía para los largos días de estudios y proyectos, amor para las efímeras noches y seguridad de que permanecerían juntos por los años en que los ciclos se repitieran. En definitiva, Neji no sabía si sentirse desgraciado de necesitarlo o afortunado por tenerlo junto a él.

El beso se rompió, pero no así el contacto visual. Y aunque un sabor agridulce empapaba el paladar de Hyuuga, que en nada se relacionaba con el beso, este se rindió—: Te perdono —susurró finalmente, acariciando con la mirada los amables ojos azules de su compañero, permitiéndole abrazarlo.

—¡Muérdago! —exclamó entonces una vocecilla tímida. A una distancia de pocos pasos Hinata señalaba la ramita ornamentada que, adherida en el marco de la puerta, amenazaba con caerse sobre la cabeza de los jóvenes. Sasuke la seguía tomado de su mano; al verlos juntos la expresión de recatada alegría que éste tenía mutó a una preocupada, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios.

Neji miró hacia arriba entonces, no creyéndose las ironías del destino. Y, aún cuando Naruto le observaba con una preocupación similar a la de su mejor amigo, decidió que si debía soportar las idioteces de su novio para conservar la cálida sensación que lo embargaba, que así fuera. Así que atrajo el rostro de Naruto con sus manos, lo besó y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Su prima y el novio de esta apresuraron la marcha para darles el encuentro, el rubio le sonrió radiantemente y aunque Neji todavía se sentía sentimentalmente desecho, correspondió el gesto, dispuesto a disfrutar el resto de la noche.

_Acabose._

**Notas Finales:** Cliché-cliché. Creo que el Crack!Pairing es la única idea medianamente diferente de esta historia. No estoy conforme con el principio, el transcurso o el final, pero no se me ocurre otro final. Sentimientos amargos llevan a finales agridulces, sino sería demasiado surrealista. Los humanos como Neji no perdonan tan fácil.

Esto debería ser cómico o dulce, porque es navidad o blablá, pero como siempre no puedo simplemente hacer algo bonito y ya. Si no hay lágrimas no hay una mínima de satisfacción. Puaj para mí misma.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, **gracias por leer**. Si llegaron hasta aquí con homofobia, jódanse. **Si** llegaron hasta aquí pero **no les gustó**, no se jodan! **Díganmelo!** Pero explíquenme por qué, quiero mejorar.

Y **si** esto **les gustó, COMENTEN** también.

Saludos y feliz-no-navidad.

Pd: Santa, quiero que Kishimoto no mate a Neji. Amén.


End file.
